


"First One to Make a Noise Loses..."

by directionlessbuthappy



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionlessbuthappy/pseuds/directionlessbuthappy
Summary: Warnings: slight nsfw, mostly teasingA drabble from my blog on Tumblr that got flagged. This was the only one that got snuffed out, simply because a girl's leg was part of the gif I added to the top. A leg. Not a naked lady, her leg...I laugh. Anyway here's Ivar being a shit.





	"First One to Make a Noise Loses..."

You were a shieldmaiden in King Finehair's army, welcoming his guests and enjoying the feast thrown in honor of the two sons of Ragnar who'd allied themselves with your king. Being part of an army has certain civilities you had to uphold, one of those being: don't piss off the alliances of your leader. Seemed simple enough. It was not so.

Ivar the Boneless was more than a son of Ragnar; he was a ruthless warrior, known for his siege in York and conquering the Christian army there. His brother was no less intimidating, but you were a warrior. They did not scare you, but your heart beat faster... You had no worry when King Finehair nodded over to you, sloshing his stein in your direction. You saw Ivar's eyes flit to yours for a moment and quickly looked to your king as he put a hand on your shoulder.  
"The sons of Ragnar are staying here with us! Show em to their rooms, shieldmaiden," Finehair insisted.

Hvitserk's room was one of the first doors off the Hall. You bid him goodnight, keeping an eye on his face while he shut the door behind him. Ivar cleared his throat after a moment's pause. "Am I sleeping in the hallway?" Sarcastic and handsome...

"No," you muttered. Ivar's fingers came particularly close to your lower back before you shuffled forward. Reaching his door, you took off the latch silently. You would think it would be easy to hear that heavy crutch along the floor...

Once the door was open you felt a hand flat against your back. You were about to yelp in surprise when the hand slipped around your back to your stomach, feeling a body press against you from behind. Your shoulders squeezed against the hard leather at his chest. That yelp was swallowed into oblivion.

"Does Harald always send the pretty shieldmaidens to see his guests to bed?

You swallowed, unsure of how to retort to that.

"You are so quiet," Ivar mumbled, his face in your hair. You couldn't tell how close he was to your ear. The anticipation of knowing send goosebumps down your spine. "How about this, if you do not want to talk...we can play a game, it is the best game for quiet girls. First one to make a noise, loses. And the loser must obey the winner."

"So when I win, you would yield to me?" you asked playfully. He huffed, a breath of hot air crawling across the back of your neck. So that's where his mouth was...you were careful to keep an eye out for it. But maybe you should've kept a better eye on his hand that was snaking its way down your front...

"Little shieldmaiden, I never lose anything," he growled. With that his lips and teeth curled over the side of your neck, scraping and kissing your skin at the same time. You took in a big breath and bit your cheek to keep in a whimper. You stumbled into his room but didn't even make it past the door. Ivar pinned you up against it, making it slam behind you while he kissed and nibbled along your neck. Your face was red by now, it had to be. He pulled away, his chin rested on your collarbone for a moment. You had no time to register why he'd stopped, but you tried gaining the upper hand, licking a stripe up the side of his neck. He sucked in a breath that made you smile evilly. Without a warning, his hand squeezed around your bare thigh and you let out a moan behind closed lips. 

Ivar was quick to bring his hand back up and hold your jaw, pulling you from the comfort of his shoulder and making you look at him. Lip tugged into your teeth, you could barely feel how hard you were white-knuckling his armor.

"I win."


End file.
